


Red Zero

by JustSimon



Category: Dear Red, Rasen no Yado
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Dear Red's killer ending and Rasen no Yado's True end. What if boy who survived a giant lady in red will meet a girl who looks similar?
Relationships: Rei/Red





	Red Zero

Three months has passed from that day when Red got her revenge, she realized that now she have a freedom and can do anything what she wants, girl with a nickname Ruby decided to visit the country in which she been very interested, Japan. After a very long road Red finally has reached the country of the rising sun, before her arrival, Ruby learned Japanese language, to understand people and make them understand her, she visited some places and had fun, but then, something unexpected happened, when Red walked by the street she bumped in the boy and fell on the ground.

"Oof! Ouch! Hey watch where you going." 'Gomenasai, here let me help... you.'

When boy saw Red, it seemed that he became speechless.

"Are you okay?" 'It's can't be, it's can't be true.' "Huh? What are you talking about?" 'You thought that i will not recognize you Akaoba.' "Aka who?" 'You won't get me!'

Boy just ran away from Red.

"Wait! What does it mean?"

Then Red noticed that boy left his wallet on the ground and decided run for him to return it.

"Wait! You lost your wallet!" 'You won't catch me!' "That's it."

Tired from this peculiar race, Red grabbed the trash can's lid and threw it in the boy, lid hit him in the legs and he fell.

'Ouch, since when Akaoba can use objects?' "That name again, look, i am not that Aka something, my name is Red, you lost your wallet and i tried to return it to you." 'Actually now i see that you really looks different.' "Who is that Aka person and by the way, what's your name?" 'Her name is Akaoba, she is spirit of giant woman in red clothes. About me, name is Rei.' "... Are you out of your mind? Don't you see that i am only seventeen years old and second most important, I AM A NORMAL SIZED GIRL!" 'Gomenasai, just... long story actually.' "Go on, my time is fully free, also you owe me for wasted time and favor with a wallet." 'Fine, but maybe we could talk about it in the cafe? My treat.' "Deal."

After a five minutes Red and Rei already were in the cafe.

"So what's your problem with that Akaoba person?" '... She held my sister as a hostage, but, it's more different. You really want that i told you my long story?' "Like i said, my time is fully free and you owe me." 'Fine then, anyway, my story began from some paranormal place.'

Boy known as Self Zero began his story. Story about mysterious hotel, lost sister, weird deaths of his friends, giant woman in red clothes, spirutal embodiment of sister, trick with the time, suspicious notes, successful rescue of sister and escape.

"Wow, all of this sounds so... unrealistic, but somehow i believe you, i guess my story can be boring comparing to yours." 'Not at all, now i interested what you had.'  
"Really?" 'Hai.' "Well, this story is something which you deliver cold, this story about revenge."

Time has come for Ruby's story, but of course her name is not Ruby, she just used it for a disguise. Like Red said, it was story about revenge, Ruby organized all parts of her story by order, death of her mother, small lost of memory, burning desire to find and punish the killer, meeting with his only and young daughter, memories about timelines where Red did something different and finally revenge to killer and feeling of freedom.

'You had memories of different timelines?' "Yeah, so what?" 'I had a similar situation, in these timelines i died, been captured or just gave up with Hinata, but also, i remember how i played with Hinata, our with her sister and their friend own game, it's felt like another kind of happy ending' "Happy ending, huh."

Without to say something Red and Rei just sat in silence a minute, but then Rei interrupted this silent atmosphere.

'Red-chan, i am sorry.' "For what?" 'For that i ran away from you and brought you some troubles.' "Don't say that, now when i know what you gone through it's easy for me understand you, at least a bit." 'I see.'

After three minutes Red and Rei left cafe and were ready to go home.

"Rei-kun, i plan to stay in Japan on three months, so, if you want to hang out, call me."  
Red took out a scrap of paper from hidden pocket of her dress, write something on it and gave scrap of paper to Rei.

'This is your phone number?' "Yep." 'Then, see you next time Red-chan.'

After that Rei began spent his free time with Red, at first their relationships were just a friendship, but with time Rei found company of Red very pleasant, first in her life Red has found someone who she could call a friend, although later it's became something more, Rei decided to make step further in his with Red relationships, Red wanted to do same.

'Red-chan, it's can be out of blue, but i must say that i was very happy be your friend, i had fun and i sure it's same for you, but for all this time i realized that i like you more than a friend, Red i love you, will you be my girlfriend?'

At first Red seemed speechless, but then she put herself together and replied.

"Rei-kun you sly devil, i wanted to say all of this and ask you to be my boyfriend, anyway, my feelings to you is very similar, so my answer is yes, i gladly will be your girlfriend."

And so Self Zero and Ruby became a boyfriend and girlfriend, both of them have some mental wounds, but who knows, maybe they can heal each other, only time will tell, more important, they are not alone anymore.


End file.
